


The Lion and the Lamb

by MoHiggins15



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, TVD Vampires (Not from show), Vampire's, Werewolves, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly never really fit in. After her and her mother move to Fork's Washington she meet's Jasper Hale who holds many dark secret's, but one thing is clear. They both are falling immensely and totally in love with each other. Can the love between a human and Vampire last? What will become of her as she is thrown into the world of the supernatural as a fragile human?</p><p>(I made some of the Cullen's Vampire's like the one's from TVD but with power's and creepy eyes. Bella isn't in the story. Edward has another mate.)<br/>Book 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fork's

*Molly's POV

My blue eyes looked out the window as we drove into the rainy town of Fork's Washington. Since it was just my mother and I now we thought it would be best to move off from home. Most of my friends turned their backs on me so leaving didn't bother me much. Beside's it's not everyday you move across the country to Washington, but please, people don't be a dumb ass and think it's Washington DC. Everyone at school got that wrong when news went around I was leaving. not that anyone could give two craps about it.  
"Oh come on Mo, it's not going to be that bad." I hear my mother say. I slightly laugh "Sure." Brushing my wavy brown hair from my eyes I frown and looked at my chipped white nail polish. If my sister were here she would be messing with me from the backseat trying to piss me off more, and right now, I wish she was. But she wasn't here and the seat would remain empty. 

\----

"What do you think?" I hear mom ask. I smile widely as I look at my own upstairs room. The walls are my favorite shade of dark blue and little white stars painted everywhere and then a moon night light that changes phases. On my ceiling is a ceiling fan and plenty of space for my poster collage. I smiled and hug my mom "I love it!" I exclaim. She hugs me tightly and moves me from left to right and laughing "I'm glad, alright, well, you car should be here any minute." I froze and my eyes widen as I pulled from my mom "M-my what?" I stuttered. She giggled and nodded. i then started laughing like an idiot and hugged her again. Maybe this moving thing wouldn't be so bad after all. What could go wrong?

 

As I walked down the hallways of Fork's high school people bumped shoulder's with me. "Sorry..." I would say and back away only to run into someone else. Looking down I studied my schedule. "Hey! Molly right?" came a voice. Turning I see an Asian boy right next to me with black hair and wide smile. "Yeah, how did you know?" he smirked "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. it's my job to know." I smirked and nodded "Fantastic." He laughed "So, now I need a photo for you on the front page?" he said holding up a camera. My blue eyes widened "W-what? No!"I exclaimed. "Please, I really don't want to really stick out here. I'm trying to lay low." Eric nodded "Sure thing, don't worry about it."

\----

I was in gym class being totally miserable. Everything today was vollyball. Never had I been athletic. I was more musical. Beside's the only sport I was good at was baseball. As the ball came my way I hit it and it went hay wire hitting a boy in the back of the head. I covered my mouth and walked over to him "Oh my Gosh I am so sorry I told them not to let me play." I said frowning. He smirked and shook his head "No worries." A girl from the other team then came over "She's got a wicked spike dosen't she?"  
I blushed in embarassment and put my head down. "I'm Jessica and this is Mike." she said. I nodded and smiled "Nice to meet you. I'm Molly." They both nodded and smiled "Hey, you should eat lunch with us. I nodded "Sure, thanks."

\----

At lunch we all sat and chatted. I had met Jessica,Mike, Eric, and now Angela. "So, prom' coming up and I was thinking Monti Carlo." Eric said. "Monti Carlo? With casino's and stuff?" Jessica asked. Eric nodded "Yeah, why not?" Angela laughed "Because it's so cliche." They all laughed and chatted as my eyes wandered towards the door. I then saw a goup of kids who looked like some odd models from a magazine "Who are they?" I asked. 

Jessica hovered down and whispered "The Cullens.  
They're, um...Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids.They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago.They kind of keep to themselves.Yeah, 'cause they're all together...Like together together.The blond girl, that's Rosalie,and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett...They're like a thing.I'm not even sure that's legal." Angela nudged her "Jess, they're not actually related." Jessica nodded "Yeah, but they live together...It's weird.And... Okay,the little dark-haired girl is Alice...She's really weird.And... She's with Edward, the one,  
who give's people intense stares.Dr.Cullen is like this foster dad-slash-match maker." Jessica said with a scoff.  
Angela smiled and raised her eyebrows "Maybe he'll adopt me." Looking back at the door I now "Who's he?" Jessica and Angela both smile "That's Jasper Hale...Cullen, whatever....He's totally gorgeous, obviously.But apparently nobody here is good enough for him." Jessica state's annoyed. "Like I care... You know. So... Yeah..." As I look his golden brown eyes lock with mine as he walks by and slightly smirks. Almost like he heard what we were saying. Angela nudged me "Seriously, don't waste your time." I smirked "I wasn't planning on it. Guys like him don't really go for girls like me."

Angel laughed "Come on. With those pretty eyes no one should say no to you." I squinted my eyes and smiled nodding "Uh, thanks...I think." As everyone carried on their own conversations I glanced behind me to still see the haunting eyes of Jasper.

\----

As I enter into Biology I look around to see a rowdy class. Glancing over I see the Cullen boy Jasper seated by a window. When I pass in front of the fan by the door I watch as the air hits him. Suddenly I see his eyes close and it's like he;s inhaling me. Then when he opens his eyes their white look dark red and almost as if veins are under his eyes. Quickly he turns from me and looks out the window.  
Furrowing my eyebrows I then turn to the teacher who spots me "Hi, your pass?Thank you,welcome to class." he says as I hand him my things. "Here's your stuff, okay?" he says handing me books. "I got a seat for you right here, next to Mr.Cullen." he said nodding towards Jasper. "Just tag along until you catch up." I smiled and nod as I make my way over to the tensed up boy.   
After I set my bag down I glance over to see Jasper now staring at me. His eyes seem fine now. So badly I wanted to ask what was wrong but kept my mouth shut on the matter. "Hi." I say softly to the staring boy. "Hello." he reply's in a southern accent much deeper than my own. "I'm Molly." I say. He gives me a painful smile "Jasper."

The teacher then pipes up "Alright guys, today we're gonna be observing the behavior of Planaria, a.k.a. flatworms." he says. As we went through our class period Jasper never took his eyes off me. It made me nervous. However, it made me won't to stare back and never losing gaze of his eyes.

\----

"So, how was school?" mom asked as I entered in the front door. I sat my stuff down and sat at the counter "What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?" she asked. I looked down "Well... They're all very welcoming." She frowned "Uh-oh. Tell me all about it." I shook my head "It doesn't even matter.They weren't mean...just seemed a little too nice." Mom nodded "Well, meet any cute guys?" she asked. I froze and then looked up at her a smile threatening on my lips "Dosen't matter. Not like he would want to be friends anyway." As I grabbed my stuff I made my way upstairs mom on my trail "Yes it does, honey!" she exclaimed. I opened the door to my room and called back "I have homework to do!!" And with that I closed my door and flopped on my bed unable to get Jasper out of my head."


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper saves Molly

*Molly's POV

As I walked into Biology I waited to see him there, but he never came. And the next day...Another no-show.More days passed...And things were getting a little...Strange. Finally by the end of the week he finally showed. I slid into my seat in Biology. Glancing over to see Jasper look at me then to the table.  
"Onion root tip cells!That's what's on your slides right now.Okay?" our teacher called out. "So separate and label them into the phases of Mitosis.And the first partners to get it right are gonna win...The golden onion!" he said picking a golden covered onion. Kids groaned and rolled eyes.  
"Ladies first." jasper said sliding the scope over to me. I rested my hand on it and glanced at him before peering into the scope "You were gone." H furrowed his eyebrows "Yeah. Um, I was out of town for  
a couple of days. Personal reasons." I nodded "Sorry, I didn't mean to poke." He shook his head "No, no worries." "Prophase." I said. He nodded writing it down "Prophase it is."

\----

"So, why did you move to Fork's after you lost your family? Jasper asked walking next to me. I clutched onto the golden onion and shook my head "I guess, it was too much to stick around our home town. Too many painful memories." Jasper stopped and turned to me "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read." he said with a smirk. As I looked closer I saw the same eyes look. Veins under his eyes and whites of eyes turning red. "Hey, are you alright? Your eyes-" I started. Jasper closed his eyes and nodded "Yeah, I know. It's the... Um,it's the fluorescence of the lights-" he then shook his head and hurried off down the hallway. As I watched him go I shook my head and then rolled my eyes walking the other way.

\----

Leaned against my truck with earbuds in listening to Skillet I bobbed my head to the music. Looking I could see Jasper staring at me from across the parking lot with his family. Turning my eyes away from him I looked at the ground. "Molly!" I heard someone scream. Looking up I see a large van screeching out of control right towards me only a few feet away. I gasped and prepared myself to get crushed. All the memories came flooding to me. From the first time I'd seen my little sister. My birthday's, her birthday's, everything. Then as I prepare to die I feel strong arm around me. I look eyes wide to see a pale hand go out in front of me stopping the van placing a large dent in it.  
I gasp and look to have my eyes met with Jasper's. He looks back at me with sternness but also care. Like I was a fragile thing, but not only that, I was his. Quickly Jasper let me go and jumped out walking away quickly. People surrounded me and someone shouted "I'm calling 911!" As people surrounded me I stood slowly looking around with Jasper nowhere in sight.

 

“Well Miss Molly beside’s a little bit of shock and shaky legs I think you should be fine.” the tall blonde man, doctor Cullen said with a smile. As he scanned the light over my eyes I blinked and then when he pulled away my eyes came into focus. I knew Jasper was his adopted dad, but he still looked a little like him. Blonde hair, pale skin, and brownish golden eyes.

“Where is she?!” I hear a familiar voice exclaim. Sighing I close my eyes and look to see my mother in her scrubs running towards me. “Miss Fegging’s, do you know this girl?” Dr. Cullen asked. My mother rushed to me and we threw our arms around one another “Sweet heart are you alright?!” she asked ignoring Cullen’s question.  
“This is your daughter?” he asked. My mother finally released me and turned to him “Yes sir, she’s my daughter.” He then looked at my mom then to me “I can tell, you both favor one another. Except for the eyes, yours are blue.” he said nodding to me. Looking up into my moms brown eyes I smiled and then turned back to Dr.Cullen.  
“Your very lucky to be alive miss Molly.” he said. I nodded “Yeah, I wouldn’t have been if not for Jasper.” My mom turned to Dr. Cullen “One of yours son’s?” she asked. He looked down and seemed almost nervous and a little angry but nodded “Yes.” I nodded "Yeah, it was amazing. I mean, he got to me so fast...He was nowhere near me." I stated. Dr. Cullen put his pen back in his pocket "Sounds like you were very lucky." As he turned away talking with my mom I looked down. I know what happened. Jasper couldn't have gotten remotely close to me at all. Even if he was right there, how did he stop the van without even a sprained wrist?

As I exited my hospital room I started rounding the corner until heard voices "What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" came a southern snappish voice. "This isn't just about you." came an unfamiliar female voice. "It's about all of us!" Then I heard Doctor Cullen's voice as I peared around the corner to see Jasper, Rosalie, and Dr. Cullen. "Jasper?" I called out. They all ceased talking and turned to me. Jasper had a look of anger on his face but also relief. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "Rosalie." Dr. Cullen said as they walked away. Jasper then came over to me "What do you want Molly?" he said snappishly. I was caught off guard considering how nice he had been to me. "Jasper, I don't know what to say. Thank you isn't enough for saving me." He then slightly smirked and looked down "I didn't do anything." I then shook my head "How did you do it? You were all the way across the parking lot." I said. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head "What? No, I was standing right next to you." I scoffed "No, I know what I saw. And the van, you held your hand out and stopped it. You dented it." I said in a whisper. Jasper shook his head "Can't you just thank me and let it go?" I looked down and shrugged "Thank you." He frowned "Your not letting this go are you?" I narrowed my eyes "Not really." He then glared at me "Well, hope you enjoy the unanswered and unexplained questions." he snapped and then turned on his heel leaving me alone and confused in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Conquer's All


End file.
